<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thrill Chasers by ShockWonder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598871">Thrill Chasers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockWonder/pseuds/ShockWonder'>ShockWonder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, NextGenRonpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boys' Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockWonder/pseuds/ShockWonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Etsuya's writing is suddenly interrupted by a call from Eisaku coming in on his phone, he answers the call.</p><p>Eisaku needs some help, and Etsuya's the only one who can assist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kisaragi Eisaku/Yomiuri Etsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thrill Chasers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, everyone!</p><p>This is going to seem unorthodox, but I've been in the NextGenRonpa fandom for quite a bit now.</p><p> </p><p>For the people who don't know, NextGenRonpa is basically the fankids of the DRA/SDRA2 cast participating in another killing game, just like their parents did.</p><p>I had this sudden idea after voluntarily testing out a prompt randomizer, and this is what the randomizer gave me!</p><p>It's unorthodox, but I hope you still enjoy the fluff!</p><p>TW: Panic Attack</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><em> "...can I... take a bit of time? To breathe?" </em> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The late-night autumn wind howled tonight, high above everyone's heads. </p><p> </p><p>It danced in the sky, curving and twirling, its direction unknown. When it bumped into something, there was no need to apologize at all, and it just went on its way in the carefree manner that it usually did. </p><p> </p><p>It just... flowed. </p><p> </p><p>For Etsuya Yomiuri, this sort of thing was a perfect thing to listen to. His window was open at any time. </p><p> </p><p>It reminded him about the dragons that he wrote about, that, much like the wind, flew in the sky with no given direction. They simply flew, their wings flapping as they soared across a dark sky, with only the light of the moon to guide them. </p><p> </p><p>He took a moment to think, biting his tongue as he stared at the keyboard, pondering about how to continue the story he was writing. </p><p> </p><p>At the moment, the heroine (who was the leader of her group of warriors) had encountered a large wave of enemies, and Etsuya wasn't sure what she should do. </p><p> </p><p>Should she be a headstrong woman, with no need for help? That would mean she would easily defeat the enemies in her path. </p><p> </p><p>Would someone come to her aid? That might be a perfect way to introduce a love interest, which would give him more ideas on the path the story took. </p><p> </p><p>Or should she be forced to retreat after realizing she was too weak to finish off the enemies? While terrible at first, it would give her a sort of... character development later on, as she grew stronger and stronger. </p><p> </p><p>"...hm... what to do, what to do... what to do?" </p><p> </p><p>With no idea at all, he mindlessly tapped his fingernails against the solid wood of the desk he worked on. His PC softly whirred, giving him a medium for his mini rhythm performance.</p><p> </p><p>He took a look at the clock on his desktop bar. </p><p> </p><p>1:36 AM. </p><p> </p><p>"...fuck..." he quietly sighed. </p><p> </p><p>This was probably... the 18th day in a row he'd done this...?</p><p> </p><p>At this point, his fingernails were rather long. He'd have to cut them later. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, because he'd showered earlier that day, he'd been able to put on a new pair of trousers and a fresh white button-up shirt, and he'd combed his hair, too. It was tied in a loose ponytail, so that its messy, curly strands could flow in the wind. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Etsuya got his ideas this way, when he freshened himself up, giving him a fresh new perspective. </p><p> </p><p>But now... what to do? </p><p> </p><p>Make the female strong, give her a love interest, or have her fail her task and then redeem herself through a redemption a-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ring ring ring </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh? </p><p> </p><p>His phone's ringing. </p><p> </p><p>Etsuya takes a look at the caller. </p><p> </p><p>"Ace" </p><p> </p><p>He answers. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Eisaku. What's up?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nothing but heavy breathing, sniffling, and some choked-up sounds can be heard on the other line. </p><p> </p><p>...what's going on? </p><p> </p><p>Eisaku generally isn't like this. </p><p> </p><p>...is he... crying? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"...Ace?" </p><p> </p><p>"...Two... I n-need... y-your help..." </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Eisaku, what's wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>"...c-can't... breathe... I... th-think..." </p><p> </p><p><b>Oh.</b> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Oh, okay, okay, okay, alright, try to breathe, Ace. Just... breathe... breathe..." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Carefully, Etsuya started at a moderate pace, allowing Eisaku to easily match him. </p><p> </p><p>Then when he was ready, Etsuya started to carefully slow down his tempo, making sure Eisaku could keep up. </p><p> </p><p>Over time, Eisaku's breathing began to slow down, until finally he was at a normal pace for breathing. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A few sniffles were heard at the other end of the line. </p><p> </p><p>"...thanks, T-Two..." </p><p> </p><p>"No problem, Ace." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Etsuya somewhat expected Eisaku to hang up the call, so it was a bit of a surprise when he stayed on the line, sniffling a little. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"...do you... want to talk about it? Ace?" </p><p> </p><p>A few more sniffles. </p><p> </p><p>"...y-yes... I think that'd... th-that'd be fine." </p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Where do you... want to start? With... all this? You don't... seem to be yourself right now, Eisaku." </p><p> </p><p>"...I-I'm not..." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eisaku suddenly relapses, his breaths suddenly coming out quickly as he starts to hyperventilate again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa... relax... just... relax, Ace. Could you tell me what's wrong? If you can?" </p><p> </p><p>"...I hate m-my life." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That's already a sudden eye-opener for Etsuya. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"...what?" </p><p> </p><p>"...Two... I feel so... so... so o-overworked... s-sometimes... it hurts... I feel like I'm expected to just... k-keep making, keep c-creating, n-non-stop... my boss keeps asking if I can do some more projects, and just... like a fool... I-I accept, b-because I don't w-want... to let him down..." </p><p> </p><p>"...but hasn't your boss said that you don't need to constantly accept everything? Ace, I know that you're the literal ace in the group, pun not intended, but everyone else is just about as capable as you are. You don't have to... y'know... stand through all that alone." </p><p> </p><p>"...I know... but I worry sometimes... th-that my coworkers might not be able to... replicate my signature style... that Kisaragi flair." </p><p> </p><p>"But is that a bad thing?" </p><p> </p><p>"...what?" </p><p> </p><p>"...Eisaku, if you could listen... while I do understand your intentions, what you're doing isn't going to make things better for your coworkers. You're not going to allow them to grow if you do everything for them. And I know that won't do anyone any good." </p><p> </p><p>"...y-you have a point there..." </p><p> </p><p>"...you're overworked, Ace. I know you are, so please. You don't need to keep doing this."</p><p> </p><p>"...a-alright... I'll tell my boss i-in the morning. H-He might be a bit d-disappointed... but I suppose it's best if I just... make sure I can... manage my work." </p><p> </p><p>"...that's good, Ace." </p><p> </p><p>"...th-thanks, Two... I'll... see you tomorrow-" </p><p> </p><p>"Wait." </p><p> </p><p>"...?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eisaku stands silent at the other end of the call, waiting for Etsuya to say what he needs to. </p><p> </p><p>"...this will sound unorthodox... but..." </p><p> </p><p>"...yes?" </p><p> </p><p>"...Ace, can we go out?" </p><p> </p><p>"...w-wait, now?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... maybe get some slushies from the 7-11 nearby... get a few sugary snacks... quick pick-me-ups and all that?" </p><p> </p><p>"..." </p><p> </p><p>"...Ace?" </p><p> </p><p>"...I think I'd like that, actually. Thank you." </p><p> </p><p>"...I think you should walk over to my house. It'll give you some much-needed fresh air, since I know how often you spend time in the basement working on your projects." </p><p> </p><p>"...that'd be perfect, actually." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you in twenty."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With that resolved, the line drops. </p><p> </p><p>Etsuya switches from the document he was writing to YouTube, and turns on some quiet music from the Lo-Fi channel that always played music non-stop. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling his shiny, blue wireless headphones out from where they laid on his neck hours prior, he turned them on and slipped them onto his ears, connecting to his PC. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure how to describe it, but it felt like something one might listen to on a rainy day, or on their way home from a midnight party on a quiet street... </p><p> </p><p>He got a lot of different ideas for stories this way, too. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quietly humming to the music, time seemed to warp for him, and he almost didn't hear the soft knocks on his windowpane. </p><p> </p><p>However, when he did, his head instinctively whipped around, his lavender eyes meeting with darker, almost-ultraviolet eyes. </p><p> </p><p>But this time... Eisaku looked different. Instead of the dull expression that generally stayed upon his face, his eyes were much more open, but they were also red and puffy, and he had a bittersweet smile on his face that seemed to remind Etsuya of dark red cranberries... oddly enough, that matched with the minor blush on his face. </p><p> </p><p>And the black oil smear on his face that he swore he'd never wipe off seemed to be gone... though maybe that was the tears. </p><p> </p><p>He wore a thin black jacket over what Etsuya presumed was the classic Kisaragi uniform he always wore to work. Apparently, he hadn't changed. </p><p> </p><p>Goodness, just how much time was Eisaku spending down there in the basement building? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A similar pair of headphones like that of Etsuya's laid on his head. </p><p> </p><p>Etsuya and Eisaku had gotten matching headphones when they first started dating, around Christmas that year.</p><p> </p><p>They'd originally had a tradition of going out for walks every other week, quietly listening to music on their headphones as they walked, hand-in-hand, but as time went by, their schedules got busier and busier to the point where they couldn't continue their tradition anymore. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"...Two, can I come in?" </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Ace." </p><p> </p><p>And with a smooth swoop of his legs, he jumps inside Etsuya's house. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Etsuya is quick to give Eisaku a hug, which he instinctively accepts. </p><p> </p><p>Weird. Eisaku also generally doesn't really like hugs. </p><p> </p><p>Etsuya supposes he needs one right now. </p><p> </p><p>"...I've missed you, Two..." </p><p> </p><p>"I've missed you too, Ace." </p><p> </p><p>Both of them chuckle at the minor pun. </p><p> </p><p>"...well... should we go?" Eisaku asks. </p><p> </p><p>"...of course." </p><p> </p><p>Etsuya takes a moment to put on his red sneakers from where they sit near the door of his bedroom, but after that, they're off. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them head back towards the window. </p><p> </p><p>Eisaku is first to step out, carefully stepping back onto the roof. </p><p> </p><p>He tests the roof, making sure he's standing on stable ground. </p><p> </p><p>When he's sure he's safe, he reaches out for Etsuya's hand, and he takes it immediately, as Eisaku helps him out of the window. </p><p> </p><p>Quietly, though, his parents are still sleeping at this time. </p><p> </p><p>They walk on the roof carefully, watching their steps as they both arrive at the edge of the roof. Etsuya's the first to lower himself onto the ladder, his steps quietly clanking on the metal frame. </p><p> </p><p>When he's descended an appropriate amount, Eisaku steps on as well, and they both quietly land on the grass. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, they take off to the 7-11 nearby. </p><p> </p><p>The leaves fall around them as they walk down the street. </p><p> </p><p>Etsuya and Eisaku are listening to music from their headphones, and it feels... comfortingly familiar. </p><p> </p><p>Why didn't they do this more often anymore? </p><p> </p><p>Neither of them knew. </p><p> </p><p>But their quiet footsteps were muted further by the music that quietly played through their headphones.</p><p> </p><p>It's eerie, in a way, this amount of silence, temporarily broken by the occasional car that passes by them. </p><p> </p><p>But it is in this silence that they eventually arrive at the 7-11 near Eisaku's house, a local radio station playing in the background as the bell on the door jingles, signifying their entrance as they walk in, hand-in-hand. </p><p> </p><p>"...I've missed this," Eisaku quietly whispers, so only Etsuya can hear. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, it wasn't necessary to do such a thing, given that the only other person in the store's the cashier himself, but it wasn't too much of a big deal anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Both of them immediately head to the Slurpee aisle, where they grab the largest cups they can find and fill them up with their favorite frozen drinks. </p><p> </p><p>For Eisaku, it's Coke, and for Etsuya, it's cherry. Then the two of them head to another aisle, where Etsuya grabs a big pack of M&amp;M's and Eisaku grabs some Starburst. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them then head to the cashier with only those items in hand. Etsuya pays this time, in regards to Eisaku, who only grins at him. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them head outside and sit down on the cold pavement, sipping their Slurpees. </p><p> </p><p>The icy drinks send chills down their spines and wake them up, the coldness sending messages in their brain to stay awake. </p><p> </p><p>That's a thrill that both of them enjoy, which is only enhanced every time the chilly wind blows their way, sweeping through their hair and then flying into their faces. </p><p> </p><p>Quietly, they savor this moment as the wind quietly whistles over their heads, their headphones deactivated and around their necks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It's quiet. </p><p> </p><p>But nothing needs to be said. </p><p> </p><p>They're happy right now, and that's it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But eventually the Slurpees are finished, signified by the sounds of straws grasping for frozen crystallized drink. </p><p> </p><p>Eisaku takes the cups and throws them in the garbage, before rejoining his boyfriend on the curbside. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"...well, that was fun," he chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>"It was, wasn't it?" Etsuya asks back, a bright smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Eisaku doesn't reply, quietly humming some unknown melody that gets lost to the wind as it twirls and spins above them. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But it stops. Eisaku seems to be thinking. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"...I miss last year, Two." </p><p> </p><p>"I do, too, Ace." </p><p> </p><p>"It was... so much better, back then. Before... all this. All this extra work that suddenly happened, raining down on our parades and making our lives hell." </p><p> </p><p>"...yeah, I see what you mean, there. It's... not always easy to keep your flow going sometimes. You run into troubles on the way, like any protagonist does." </p><p> </p><p>"...but this year really made me want to cry. More than any other. Like, Two, I'd wake up one day and suddenly be smacked in the face when I realized how much I had to do today, and sometimes I'd tear up."</p><p> </p><p>"And then I'd ask myself..." </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>"...can I... take a bit of time? To breathe?" </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"...yeah... I hate how much harder it's getting to keep up. So many times I want to take a break and just... can't. It's hard, Eisaku... and I think we both know that."</p><p> </p><p>"...yeah, Etsuya. It really is. But that's how life is, sometimes." </p><p> </p><p>"...but why does life have to be like that? Why do we need to suffer like this some days?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Etsuya wasn't sure how to respond to that. </p><p> </p><p>He stared at the moon while he thought of a response, as if it would suddenly be beamed from the moon and would appear in his brain for him to speak seconds later. </p><p> </p><p>But he finally got a response. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"So times like these are so much more enjoyable, Ace. That's why." </p><p> </p><p>"...I think you're right, Two. If we'd never had this sort of... struggle, then I don't think we'd be here tonight, right now." </p><p> </p><p>"...but do we always have to suffer like this? Just for us to force ourselves to take a break?" </p><p> </p><p>"We shouldn't... but yet, we do." </p><p> </p><p>"Then let's make a promise to ourselves, and to each other, Ace." </p><p> </p><p>"...I'm intrigued. Tell me." </p><p> </p><p>"We'll promise to check on each other, and then when we feel as though one of us needs a break, we'll call the other person, and hopefully we'll be able to go out on more trips like these." </p><p> </p><p>"Anything else?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well... we'll make sure to check up on each other more often. Let's not be too cut off from each other all the time, Ace, alright?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That's a deal Eisaku can't refuse. He sticks out his hand for a handshake, and Etsuya takes it. </p><p> </p><p>Their hands are cold, but neither of them mind as they shake hands, saying "Deal." in unison.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And just like that, the night's nearly come to a close as Eisaku checks the time on his phone. </p><p> </p><p>It's nearly 3:00 AM. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them should be getting back home at this point. </p><p> </p><p>But neither of them want to go yet. </p><p> </p><p>If they could, they'd freeze this moment in time just to savor it. Times like these are what they love most. </p><p> </p><p>And yet, both of them know they can't stay much longer. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"...Etsuya?" </p><p> </p><p>"...yeah?" </p><p> </p><p>"...we've gotta go soon, unfortunately." </p><p> </p><p>"...damn it. Of course this has to happen. Why? I guess we'll blame time for that." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to go yet, Etsuya. I really want to stay in this moment." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Even so, neither of them make the advance to get up and leave yet. Even if they know they can't, they both still want to stay here. </p><p> </p><p>Etsuya sighs. </p><p> </p><p>"We're really bad at keeping our promises, aren't we?" he asks. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess we are," Eisaku agrees, as he chuckles once more. </p><p> </p><p>"Well... I guess we could extend this... maybe a bit further. I want to close this off on a good note, anyway," Etsuya tells him. </p><p> </p><p>"...and... what would be better than this moment right now?" Eisaku inquires, unsure of the answer he'll receive. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But the answer he gets is perfect. </p><p> </p><p>Etsuya wraps his arms around Eisaku's shoulders and kisses him, his body loosening as he sighs softly, another familiar thrill coming back to welcome him once more. </p><p> </p><p>Shocked at this, Eisaku's eyes widen temporarily, until he decides to go along, and shuts them, cupping his cold hands on Etsuya's face and pulling him deeper into the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>The faint taste of artificial cherries and cola and the ice-cold feelings that linger make them both want to shiver, and Eisaku falls over at the shock that runs down his spine, collapsing onto the pavement and pulling Etsuya down onto him. </p><p> </p><p>The wind whirls around them, faster and faster, as the leaves fall down around them, increasing the thrill of a moment that they might never have again, forcing them to remember as the feeling and the scenery is ingrained into their brains.</p><p> </p><p>And finally, when the wind calms down, the two of them separate, to take in some cold, fresh air. </p><p> </p><p>Still on the pavement, the two of them look at the stars while they wait for their energy to come back. </p><p> </p><p>"...that was... perfect," Eisaku sighs, his hand reaching to take Etsuya's. </p><p> </p><p>"It really was," Etsuya chuckles back, taking Eisaku's hand. </p><p> </p><p>"...but we'll have to go now, seriously," Eisaku reminds the both of them. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we will. Now, give me a second..." Etsuya pushes himself off the pavement and brings himself to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>Then, he extends a hand to Eisaku, who grabs it, and pulls himself up as well. </p><p> </p><p>Still with the candy in their pockets, the two of them head back to Etsuya's house, quietly taking in the scenery as they savor the last few minutes they'll have together for a while, without any music to listen to. </p><p> </p><p>But it's enough. </p><p> </p><p>At least, for now. </p><p> </p><p>One large gust of wind suddenly blows by, and Etsuya shivers. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, dear, are you alright?" Eisaku asks. </p><p> </p><p>"...I didn't bring a jacket..." Etsuya shudders. </p><p> </p><p>Almost instinctively, Eisaku removes his black jacket, giving it to Etsuya to wear. </p><p> </p><p>"...you'll be cold, though..." Etsuya points out. </p><p> </p><p>"...good point- brr..." Eisaku shivers. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Etsuya solves this problem easily. </p><p> </p><p>Eisaku bear-hugs Etsuya, and then wraps his coat around the both of them, zipping it up. It's hilarious, the way they look right now. </p><p> </p><p>But at least it works.</p><p> </p><p>Though... this does make them laugh as they waddle all the way for the entire twenty minutes it takes to get back to Etsuya's house. </p><p> </p><p>But it's alright. They're simply enjoying each other's company. </p><p> </p><p>And finally, they arrive, stepping onto the brown lawn of Etsuya's house, which is covered with leaves. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"So... this is it," Eisaku says. </p><p> </p><p>"It is. But I enjoyed every minute of it," Etsuya replies. </p><p> </p><p>"...well... I'll see you soon, Two." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you soon too, Ace." </p><p> </p><p>"...that was a stretch." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, now that I think about it, that sounded awkward. Redo." </p><p> </p><p>"I guess so. I'll see you soon, Etsuya." </p><p> </p><p>"See you soon, Eisaku." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And to add a little <b>cherry</b> on top, Etsuya pecks Eisaku on the lips once again, his face turning bright red. </p><p> </p><p>"...oh. Thank you, Etsuya. I'll... see you soon." </p><p> </p><p>"See you... Eisaku." </p><p> </p><p>And Etsuya waves goodbye as he climbs up the ladder, not once taking his eyes off of Eisaku as he slowly backs away from the house, until he's standing on the curb again. </p><p> </p><p>Once Etsuya's on the roof and outside his window, Eisaku waves goodbye to Etsuya one last time, and heads off. </p><p> </p><p>Etsuya keeps looking at Eisaku until he's finally out of sight, and finally steps inside his house once again. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Later, as Etsuya continues his story, he thinks back onto what he had been planning to do in the story, prior to the call. </p><p> </p><p>And this time, he knows what he's going to do. </p><p> </p><p>His heroine- no, <em> hero</em>, rather, was going to give his friends their chance to shine in the spotlight. </p><p> </p><p>There would be no need for him to fail first. </p><p> </p><p>All he needed to do was rely on the people he knew he could trust. </p><p> </p><p>He knew that if he could do that, then he'd get further in life... </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>...than if he just stood alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback's appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>